Minecraft: War of Heroes
Prologue There were once the Squad. 5 of them. They terrorized and caused chaos. Then there were the Heroes of Minecraft. Skylander with her gleaming sword, Miner with his strong and mighty pick, Fist with his ax, Archer with his powerful aim, and then there was Trinos, with the Glord blade. Then the Final war began wiping out every single Hero. A few years later Alex and Steve battle the squad causing no damage but did do some injuries on the members. They died peacefully. The squad went insane kicking their leader Herobrine out, and Entity 303 becomes their leader. After a turn of events and the death of Entity Zero and Reaper. Herobrine and Entity 303 battle, with the defeat of 303. Then the NCP breakout happens, with NCP 666 and his friend, White 666. Null shows up and Herobrine battles him after being imprisoned by the NCP Foundation. Herobrine kills Null and then 666 kills Brine, which leads to his death as well. 30 years later most people forgot about those battles, but there were few new members Herobrine had not known about, and one official member lived on... Chapter 1: Home of Van Van Ghoststaff was a humble person living in his house in Minecraft City. Minecraft City was a big fort, full of bustling life and then there was a giant town hall with the weapons of the Heroes, in the museum. Van was kind and had little taste of fighting and violence. His house was big with halls, and paper lots of paper, for his love of writing. He also had quite a lot of pets. I was all good and the only time he had to fight was when a zombie nearly came into his house. But it was all about to change. Chapter 2: Evil Brews Amongst The next day 2 people were found dead in their homes. People claimed that they were turned to glass and their heads were shattered. The council of the city was furious. "What will we tell the public?!" Shouted Gimki, the Governor for Minecraft City. "Tell them what happened." Replied one of his helpers. "But who that evil could've gotten in?! I want double the guards on patrol tonight." The next day half the guards they had were dead, all with the symptoms of the couple in the house, turned to glass and head shattered. Then a guard was brought over, who said it was a scary black man. He then the next day was found hung, near the wall of the city. The person who everyone called Crazy was wise. He said they needed to gather up a few people to go and fight that evil. The government refused. Over the next few weeks, everything was calm, until Zolestrol, south of Minecraft City was attacked and brought down to defeat. It was said that a group of monsters had attacked the city. The government then agreed. Crazy chose 5. One with great combat skills. One with great mining abilities. One with the favor of smashing things with an ax. One with extreme arching skills, and one that didn't really know how to fight and that was Van. Chapter 3: Chosen Van heard a knock on his door. As soon as he opened it, Crazy was stuffing The Glord Blade in his arms. "Het what the-" But he is cut off as Crazy introduces him to the team. Five of them the New Heroes. Jenissa, as Skylander. Jak with his pick. BukBuk with his metal ax, and Hollond with his katanas and bow. Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Dramapasta Category:Fantasy